Confused
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Ok perdí una apuesta, yugi y seto cambian de cuerpos, ¿cómo lograrán regresar? Actualizado. Capítulo 3: Te extraño. ¿Lo sabes? Me confundo. Ese no eres tú. YYxY SxJ Dedicado al cumple de Seto hoy 25 de Octubre xD
1. Un pequeño cambio

**Título:** "Tú eres yo…. y yo soy… ¡Kaiba"  
**Capítulos:** Aún sin definir.  
**Género:** Yaoi, romance, humor Parejas: YYxY y a ver qué mas, tal vez JxS 

Capítulo 1.

Era una soleada mañana en ciudad Dominó, un adolescente de ojos azules y cabello castaño hacía apagar su despertador de dragoncito de ojos azules (N/A¿Qué cute no? Kaiba teniendo uno de esos xD.) Y se levantaba de la cama, sí nuestro CEO favorito, pensaba en algunas cosas de la corporación que debía arreglar mientras se vestía, antes tenía que ir al instituto, así que se puso el uniforme y salió sin más camino allí. Mokuba le deseó los buenos días en cuanto lo vio, después abordó una de sus limosinas que lo llevaría al lugar.

En otro lado una figura entre las sombras murmuraba cosas para sí mismo…

-Eso le enseñara a ese creído de Seto Kaiba, es algo que debí hacer antes - en ese momento frente a él desfilaron varios muchachos, dos de ellos de cabello tricolor que reían junto con los demás – Perfecto – concluyó la figura al ver al chico más pequeño de cabello tricolor, y desapareció planeando todo.

Seto llegó con tiempo al instituto y ocupó su lugar habitual¿Cómo podía ser que él, el dueño de la corporación más grande de todo el mundo estuviera sentado ahí aprendiendo el ABC? Pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos "Es ese odioso de Yugi, con Yami otra vez, junto con el tonto de Wheeler y los demás" se dijo a sí mismo. Decidió ignorarlos, los odiaba demasiado.

La clase empezó viendo las formulas de los radicales y todo eso, Seto no tuvo problemas en entenderlo y rió por lo bajo viendo que Yami no sabía de que hablaba el profesor y le había atinado varias tizas en la cara.

Tiempo después acabaron las clases, hacía un día nublado, cosa que era rara si hacía unas pocas horas el sol estaba en todo su esplendor encima de Dominó, pero qué más daba para Seto el clima, era algo muy trivial.

Todo sucedió en un momento, Yugi y él se habían cruzado mirándose disimuladamente, mientras un rayo caía encima de los dos, no pudieron hacer nada… se impactó y los dos quedaron tendidos en el suelo.

-¡Yugi, Kaiba! – gritó Anzu corriendo hacia ellos.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? – atinó Honda mientras también se dirigía a ellos.  
-No sé, algo… ¡les ha caído un rayo! – apuntó Anzu de nuevo a decir.

Les revisaron el pulso, seguían vivos, rápido los trasladaron a un hospital cercano, y les avisaron que estaban bien, y se iban a recuperar.

-Menos mal, no sé de dónde hubiéramos sacado un ataúd tan pequeño para Yugi, y uno con tamaño grande para el ego de Kaiba – Dijo riendo entre dientes Jonouchi.  
-¡No te burles Jou! – le gritó Anzu entre risas.  
-Será mejor que avisemos al abuelo de Yugi y a Mokuba – añadió Yami cuando pararon de reír.

Anzu salió a llamar a los antes mencionados mientras en los cuartos donde estaban Yugi y Seto ellos despertaban poco a poco.

-Ah… ¿dónde estoy? – Se oyó la pequeña y dulce voz de Yugi en una de las habitaciones del lugar – Recuerdo… recuerdo que, estaba con Kaiba y de pronto ¡Ra hizo que un rayo me diera en la cabeza! (N/A: Pobre yugi ya está muy mal xD)

El pequeño analizó el lugar con detenimiento, sin duda estaba en un hospital, pero algo estaba mal, algo era… raro, era su imaginación ¿O estaba más alto? Se dirigió al primer espejo cercano, no sentía dolor alguno y de pronto cayó en cuenta que…

En la otra habitación el CEO despertaba lentamente, había gente junto a él…

-¿Yugi cómo estás? – dijo una sonriente anzu al verlo despertar.  
-¿Cómo me estás llamando? – contestó el molesto CEO.  
-Yugi – dijo incrédula la muchacha.  
-Yugi¿qué te pasa¿no nos recuerdas? – la figura del faraón habló desde un lugar indistinguible para el CEO.

Estaban locos sin duda se dijo a sí mismo, y volteó a ver un vaso de agua en el que su contorsionado reflejo le daba la mirada… esperen ¡Ese no era él!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – se escuchó en todo el hospital (N/A: Tipo Luke soy tu padre jajaja.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-A ver ¿Qué están tratando de decir? – Inquirió un molesto faraón – Que ustedes dos… no son ustedes dos… sino que…  
-¡Sí! – aseguró la inocente voz de Yugi desde el cuerpo del CEO.  
-Sí – dijo en tono apesadumbrado la masculina voz del CEO (N/A: Sí como no, masculina, nah quien quita el ceo es el ceo :3) Desde el cuerpo del pequeño Yugi.  
-¿Pero cómo? – preguntó Anzu -Debió ser cuando ese rayo cayó – se apresuró a añadir el CEO (ahora yugi xD.  
-Seguramente hizo algo raro – dijo la voz de yugi en kaiba (N/A: Que raro ha de ser eso, se imaginan es como en el capítulo de Bob Esponja que le da parte de su risa a Calamardo jajaja xD)  
-¡Yo no me quedaré así! – gritó un desesperado CEO – Alguien haga algo ¡ya!  
-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos sabelotodo? – le dijo con desdén Jonouchi, esto dejó callado al muchacho.

Continuará...

**Notas de la Autora:** Perdí una apuesta, hay que pagar, no sé a donde llegará este fanfic ni la trama aún pero soy mujer de palabra.  
Opiniones (es pésimo -o-)


	2. ¡Qué Día!

Capítulo 2:  
"Qué día!"

-----------------

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos sabelotodo? – le dijo con desdén Jonouchi, esto dejó callado al muchacho.  
-Por el momento, lo mejor será simular que no pasó nada, mientras tratamos de averiguar cómo revertir este efecto tan raro o.O – apuntó el hermoso faraón (N/A: se me escapó ¬¬).  
-¿Simular que soy este tonto? – dijo sin poder controlar su desesperación -¡Oye más respeto! – gritó Jou -No hay otra manera – añadió calmadamente Yugi quien parecía estar resignado, ya encontraremos la cura pronto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente los dos salían el hospital, no se sentían nada bien "Maldición" seguía pensando el CEO. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer en la compañía para estar perdiendo tiempo así. Fue con el abuelo de Yugi y Yami a su casa, mientras que Yugi sintiéndose extraño subió a una de las limosinas de Kaiba.

(N/A: Este día va a ser el mismo, pero contado por los dos puntos de vista: Yugi y Seto).

Yugi's Day. (Día de Seto) – POV

¡Qué pérdida de tiempo es el caminar, me siento extraño, no olvido que ese Yugi se fue a casa con Mokuba espero no haga tonterías con KC. Y llegamos, no es lo que me esperaba pero no se ve mal este lugar, sólo espero salir rápido de ésta, el abuelo no sabe quién soy en verdad así que me dijeron que finja entonces qué "Hola soy Yugi, seamos amigos" ). Como que no me va esta tontería. Yami me llama, diablos cómo me cae mal este faraón, se cree mejor que yo por haberme vencido una vez (N/A: Sí como no, MI, digo… nuestro faraón ya lo se owneo muchas veces x333). "Kaiba… quiero decir, Yugi ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?" Qué querrá esta vez. Muy bien voy allá, y me lleva arriba. "Mira esta es la habitación de Yugi y mía…" ¿Qué! No, no pienso dormir con este… este… ¡Ahh maldición!. "Oye espera, qué quieres decir con eso 'de Yugi y mía'" pregunté tal vez sabiendo la respuesta "Uhm, que dormimos aquí". Ah este faraón puede ser bueno para los duelos ¡pero no tiene cerebro! (N/A: Vuelve a insultarlo y te pego ¬¬). "Sí, pero… sólo hay una cama" Agh, pasé saliva, esto no me estaba gustando en lo absoluto. "Por eso, dormimos juntos". "No me digas que… no me digas que tú y el chiquillo son…" "Claro que no" añadió un sonrojado faraón "Es sólo que no hay muchas camas por aquí" Claro, excusas. "No pienso dormir contigo" le dije molesto, no lo soportaba y menos si era una cuestión de éstas…

Seto's Day (Día de Yugi). – POV

Realmente me sentía extraño en una limosina, mi vida siempre ha sido muy simple y ordinaria para estar en una de estas cosas, ahora ¿Qué hago? No sé nada acerca de la compañía ni como dirigirla. Y llegamos, es una gran mansión (N/A: No me acuerdo si pasaron la casa de Kaiba pero supongo que es así). El chofer me dice que puedo salir, es inmensa, entro sintiéndome extraño "¡Hermano¿Estás bien?" es Mokuba "S-sí". Y ahora dónde voy. Entro después de ver a Mokuba, no tengo ni idea de dónde es mi habitación y todo se ve tan raro desde aquí arriba… (N/A: Sí pobre Yugi siempre ha sido chiquitito xD). Abro la última puerta al fondo, y sí un gran estudio se muestra ante mí, camino por el despacho examinándolo, en el centro hay un mueble de madera (N/A¿de qué más xD?), con unos relucientes marcos de plata en donde hay fotos de Mokuba, papeles seguramente de la compañía y una silla negra, tomo asiento junto con los papeles y leo un poco, son nuevos proyectos que va a llevar a cabo la corporación. No entiendo nada, será mejor que encuentre algo más que hacer, abro la puerta que sigue, en esta no hay mueble ni papeles, sino una habitación, en una de las orillas una cama grande, ha de ser de Seto, con un edredón (N/A: Colcha, cobija, como sea que le digan en su país –o-) azul, en los lados estantes con varios libros de diversas cosas. "Colección científica de la materia" "El camino hacia la madurez emocional" o.O. Qué hará esto aquí, Seto me parece una persona bastante madura e inteligente. Me dirijo a la cama, y encuentro un Dragón de Ojos Azules… No sabía que… desconocía todos estos aspectos de la vida de Kaiba.

Se oyen ruidos, salgo de la habitación, dos más allá sale un sonido bastante fuerte y muy conocido para mí ¿Podrá ser…? Es la habitación de Mokuba, llena de diferentes monstruos convertidos en peluches, seguro otra invención de Kaiba, lo veo muy entretenido, ve la televisión que está en una orilla de la habitación junto a un ventanal del cuál proviene la hermosa luz del sol. "Mokuba ¿Qué estás viendo?" Le pregunto tratando de imitar el tono de voz de Seto. "¡Ah! Eres tú hermano…" Rápidamente apaga la televisión. "No, no… es nada" dice apresuradamente. "Ya sé, estabas viendo Barney el dinosaurio morado" Vaya, es mi show favorito (N/A: Sorry, pero Yugi es inocente seguro que le gustan esas cosas x3 no me maten) "Préndelo de nuevo, Mokuba" "Pe-pero Seto… me has dicho varias veces que ese show es para niños tontos, que no debo verlo" "No importa, tienes permiso" Mokuba prendió de nuevo el televisor, me senté junto a él que se quedó algo sorprendido, creo que no me estoy comportando como Seto lo haría…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto con nuestro CEO favorito.

Después de todo me convenció "Si quieres hacerte pasar por Yugi, tendrás que hacerlo" me dijo el tonto faraón. Ahora estoy solo, ellos preparan la comida, dicen que no haga esfuerzos, mejor para mí, no sirvo para eso. "¡Yugi ¿Podrías lavar la ropa que dejaste ayer?" ¿Qué¿Lavar yo? Yami aparece con su cara de "Si quieres hacerte pasar por Yugi…". "Sí, ya voy abuelito".

Tomo un montón de ropa sucia de un cesto y subo arriba de la tienda, al último piso, nunca supe lavar, en el orfanato sólo lo hacían las personas que cuidaban de nosotros, y debido al tamaño de este chiquillo será más difícil. Yami llega de nuevo, me molesta que me esté vigilando¿Qué le pasa, acaso cree que no puedo solo? "Toma, súbete a esto, o no podrás alcanzar a subir" ¿Qué quiere decir ¬¬? Lavan a mano. Subo al banco que me da y empiezo a tallar ropa. "Jajaja" Se oye desde detrás de mí. "¿De qué te ríes?" le pregunto violentamente. "Así no es" dice entre risas. "¿Entonces cómo?" ya me está hartando. "Mira, echas jabón encima y empiezas a restregar así". Rayos, me trata como niño pequeño, como si el supiera hacerlo mejor que yo. "Sí, sí, vete ya". Bueno se ve fácil, nada que no pueda hacer, entonces es así… echo jabón, tiro la ropa encima y más jabón, luego tallo…

Continuará.  
--------------

Hola. Ya Daazi, aquí está el segundo capítulo, ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima, se me hace muy difícil escribir esto u.u Ahora si los reviews.

**Katsuy:** Nunca, jamás en mi vida, escribiría un "mal" YYxY primero me mato xD o vendo mi iPod que es peor uu. La verdad no fue del todo mi idea, Daazi, la persona loca que me obligó a hacer esto me dijo un poco de la historia (osea eso de que alguien quiere hacer sufrir a setito, que gran ayuda xD) pero bueno, gracias por el apoyo n.n  
**Fleir**: Adivinas, yami sale ganando en esto... pero ya veré x3  
**Tsubame:** Gracias, trataré de seguir  
**Ranco-Hiwatari**: Calma, calma seguro después te decepcionas, ando sin ideas, gracias por el apoyo, si ya sé es algo raro :P  
**Lizy:** si, si es mi reto, un fanfic gracioso, mi sentido del humor es negro, negro, pero bueno aquí le cambié y mmm well esa era la idea  
**illyara**: Claro que se aceptan sugerencias, mejor para mi, y para ustedes así me ayudan un poco en la historia. No, no quedará como un tal vez, me gusta seto, pero no jou, no mucho, así que igual si lo escribo aunque ni idea de como descubrirán que se gustan xD. Yo si lo adoro, es mi setito :3 (setito xDDD)

Muchas gracias, en serio, y a los que sólo leen los capítulos, los quiero ;-;

S.B.B


	3. Conmemoración

Capítulo 3¡A Seto!  
Parejas: No hay y por rá NO ES yami x Seto, no me gusta esa pareja

-----------------

Y yugi está…

-Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente y cuando se hace grande ¡es realmente sorprendente! – cantaba el adulto Kaiba.  
-Hermano… ¿eres tú? – dijo Mokuba con una expresión de pánico en el rostro.  
-Cla-claro que soy yo – dijo Yugi recobrando la compostura – Será mejor que vaya a atender los asuntos de Kaiba Corp. – Se levantó del suelo tratando de verse lo más serio posible y recorrió la habitación con la vista de pronto lo vio, era hermoso y le devolvía la mirada – Awww ¡Qué mono! – Se abalanzó contra él, mientras Mokuba no daba crédito a lo que veía, Kaiba, su hermano, abrazaba cariñosamente a un Kuriboh.  
-¡Tú no eres mi hermano! – gritó el niño, ese sin duda no era Seto, mira que verlo abrazando a un Kuriboh, sí, se podía entender un Dragón de Ojos Azules pero esto era demasiado. Retrocedió poco a poco temiendo que le hiciera daño.  
-¡Claro que lo soy! – saltó sin dejar de abrazar su pequeño peluche peludo, pero la mirada acusadora de Mokuba hizo que por fin hablara – Mira no me lo vas a creer tal vez pero lo que pasó fue que… - y le explicó lo del rayo y lo que había pasado.  
-¿En serio? – dijo atónito – O sea que tú eres Yugi y mi hermano es tú… bueno ¡mejor para mí! – Yugi quedó extrañado con eso, cosa que Mokuba notó – Es que bueno, mi hermano no me deja hacer muchas cosas, eso no significa que no lo quiera pero tú eres más divertido Yugi .

Kaiba estaba en un desastre el agua inundaba todo el suelo, y él al igual que el suelo estaba mojado, maldecía a todos lo dioses de Egipto mientras trataba de quitar esa cosa, de que se acabara, cuando de pronto Yami y el abuelo entraron "Pero ¡Qué demonios pasa aquí Yugi!" le gritó Yami, aunque sabía que su mirada más bien decía te voy a matar ..

Así que salio mientras ellos quitaban el agua y arreglaban el desorden, definitivamente nunca volvería a despreciar a la gente que vive así, se las ve duras diario (N/A: Sí que nos comprenda TT). No podía permanecer con esa ropa mojada todo el día, así que bajo al lugar donde decía Yami que era su habitación, y abrió los cajones, tenía que cambiarse completamente… sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, ése no era su cuerpo. Decidió cambiarse con los ojos cerrados (N/A: Eso no le impide sentir $). Y no sabía ni donde metía el pie o la mano, pero no quería abrir los ojos.  
De pronto sintió alguien que lo ayudaba, dios no, pensó.

-Kaiba, Kaiba jajaja, cambiándote con los ojos cerrados ¿Eh? – su odiosa voz sonó por el lugar. – Mira, no hay problema, yo te ayudo, siempre he ayudado a Yugi a vestirse, y créeme no soy morboso ni nada – dijo ayudando a meter las manos en una camisa

Kaiba sentía repulsión, abrió los ojos por fin.

-Déjame en paz, ya puedo solo – gritó -Está bien, hikari, digo Kaiba – salió riendo de la habitación -Maldito faraón, cuando pueda ya verá ¬¬ - se cambió todavía maldiciendo. Dijera lo que dijera ese faraón sentía algo más hacía Yugi, y ahora que no estaba en el cuerpo se aprovechaba, pero no lo dejaría.

Yugi jugaba feliz con Mokuba dejando de lado los negocios de Kaiba Corp. Mokuba le había aconsejado hacerle una broma a su hermano, y en ese momento toda la habitación del CEO tenía muñecos de pequeños y grandes Kuriboh por todos lados… tardaron toda la tarde arreglando ese lugar, así pronto se hizo de noche, y la diversión acabo, Yugi estuvo todo el día jugando con Mokuba, y nuestro querido CEO ayudando en los quehaceres de la casa con Yami riendo por lo bajo de todo.

.-.-.-…..-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-..-.-….-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.--.-.-…-

Yugi se metió a la gran cama de Kaiba extrañando a Yami y a su abuelo, sobre todo al faraón, siempre lo había cuidado tanto, pero bueno, este asunto se arreglaría pronto… o eso esperaba.

Seto se puso el pijama, todos los pijamas del chibi eran muy infantiles, pero no podía protestar, se metió en la cama pensando en su hermano y qué tonterías habría estando haciendo Yugi en su compañía, realmente estaba preocupado, años con esa compañía sosteniéndole para que ahora por cualquier cosa Yugi la podría arruinar. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba otra vez, el arrogante rostro del faraón (N/A: No me maten así lo ve él, pero sabemos que no es así o) se dio la vuelta rápido cuando este lo vio.

-Buenas Noches – dijo la voz del faraón -Buenas Noches – contestó seto en un tono bastante grosero, pero de pronto se acordó – Oye mañana es sábado…  
-Sí ¿Por qué? – contestó ingenuamente el faraón.  
-Quisiera ir a la corporación a ver qué tanto hace Yugi, y a ver a mi hermano, no soporto aquí – dijo cortando la conversación.  
-Está bien – yami se dio la vuelta, el cuerpo de Yugi seguía ahí pero en realidad ese no era su hikari ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto cuando se lo iba a decir…?

Sumidos en sus pensamientos todos durmieron, los sueños siempre nos dan algo a entender, y esa noche Yugi y Kaiba tuvieron uno…

Era una habitación muy grande y blanca, los dos estaban sentados en el suelo, escribiendo en hojas blancas con tinta azul, cuando esa figura en sombras aparece delante de ellos, ya no llevaba la gruesa capa se veía muy bien su rostro, era ovalado, de cabello negro y ojos color oro, piel clara y facciones muy finas, que los miraba con interés.

Continuará algún día que se me ocurra algo mejor xD  
-------------------

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Setito! Sé que este capítulo está muy de relleno pero quise escribir algo para conmemorar su cumpleaños, hoy 25 de Octubre.  
No contestaré reviews hoy, muchas gracias a todos, por sus sugerencias, comentarios, trataré de tomarlos muy en cuenta,  
Por cierto se preguntarán por qué seto no ha ido a su lab, porque tiene que pasar tiempo con Jou! Tienen que enamorarse y si va y mete la cabeza a una maquina y regresa a su cuerpo eso no pasará.  
Thanks everybody.  
Saku.


End file.
